


Birthday in Bed

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [10]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Syo's health is poorly, so he has to spend his birthday in bed.Natsuki will happily join his boyfriend to keep him company, knowing Syo hates days he's feeling under the weather.Birthday fic for Natsuki and Syo, 2019.I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.





	Birthday in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I was stuck on what to write for my boys this year, but then my own birthdays over the last few years inspired me. Syo and I are Spoonies due to chronic illness, so just like me, there'd be days he'd feel unwell and require lots of rest, and even birthdays aren't clear of that. But, unlike me, he has someone who can keep him company the whole time, work allowing of course.
> 
> There is the usual slash warning, mild coarse language courtesy of Syo, possible OOC.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Damn it, today of all days!" Syo murmured to himself as he sat and watched Natsuki rearrange the bedding to bring him more comfort. "Sorry about this, Natsuki, I know we had plans for today..."

Natsuki paused in fluffing a pillow and turned to his boyfriend as he heard the apology. He smiled tenderly and shook his head. "It's not your fault, Syo-chan, so you have no reason to apologise."

"But...it is still because of me that we can't go see that movie and then go for a walk in the park. If you want to go out, you can, you don't have to stay here."

"I know, but I  _want_ to be here. I want to make sure you're comfortable and able to relax so as to not overtax yourself and make things worse. I want to cuddle up with you and watch as much  _Kenka no Ouji-sama_ as you'd desire. I want to be  _with you_ on our special day."

"Natsuki..."

***

Earlier that morning when the birthday blonds had awoken, Syo noted that, despite a good night's sleep, he was still very fatigued. He'd alerted Natsuki to the fact, who'd immediately called for a doctor to examine Syo. He'd been cleared of any serious complications or requirement to be sent to hospital - though was advised to call an ambulance if his condition deteriorated through the day - and informed the best thing to do to avoid worsening his condition would be to stay in bed and get lots of rest.

It was times such as the current that had Syo hate his body and how he had been born with a bad heart. But, it was also such times that reminded him that Natsuki was such an amazing boyfriend whom he still wondered what he'd done to deserve.

Natsuki finished helping Syo position himself comfortably then moved across the room to choose the first DVD.

"Hey, since it's your birthday too, we can switch between our fave movies if you'd like."

Natsuki smiled, turning to face Syo. "I enjoy watching  _Kenka no Ouji-sama_ with you."

"You sure? Because if you're not admiring the animals on the screen, you're admiring me. You sure the movies don't bore you?"

"It's not that they bore me. It's more that I can't help but further fall in love with you every time I see your eyes light up whenever Hyuga-sensei does something breathtakingly cool."

He blushed lightly. "Wait, you fall  _further_ in love?"

"My love for you is limitless!"

The blush darkened and Syo had to take a few deep breaths to calm down before Natsuki's words had his tired heart racing. "Careful, that kind of talk is dangerous."

"Oh! Ahh, I'm sorry, Syo-chan..."

"Nah, it's fine." He sighed. "This sucks."

"Having to spend our birthday in bed?"

"Normally that wouldn't be too bad, but it's because of my screwed up health which makes it unbearable." Another sigh. "Though, at least I'm not alone and not in hospital this time."

He hurried back to the bed and wrapped his arms around Syo, kissing the top of his head before bending down and pressing their foreheads together. "As long as we can be together, I won't leave you to be alone again. As long as I can stay by your side, I will. Even if you were in hospital today, I'd find a way."

"Natsuki..."

"I love you, Syo-chan. I know it's hard enough on your birthday when you can't always find a moment with Kaoru-kun, I don't want you to be alone today."

"D-Damn it...keep that up, you'll have me crying. I do appreciate it though, Natsuki. I love you too."

"And...I've got a surprise for later. I promise it lacks extra ingredients, Masato-kun helped me prepare it last night while you were out with Otoya-kun."

"Sounds good."

***

They hadn't switched between movies like Syo had suggested, though did take time to watch one of the cute animated films Natsuki enjoyed if only because Syo wanted to be the one to admire the way Natsuki's eyes lit up in delight at something on the screen. Most of the time was spent watching  _Kenka no Ouji-sama_ , and before they knew it, the sun was setting and it was dinnertime.

Masato and Tokiya had stopped by earlier in the day to deliver a homemade meal for the pair, mindful of foods that could help Syo's health, keep them in ideal physical condition and still feel like a special meal suited for a birthday.

After dinner, Syo had declared he felt well enough for them to move to the sofa instead, so they could watch movies on the large screen television rather than on a laptop. After Natsuki had helped him settle in comfortably, the taller man made his way to the refrigerator, opened it and pulled something out.

Natsuki carried it over to the coffee table and set it down, revealing a three-layer cake. Cream could be seen between each layer, which alternated between pink and yellow, their favourite colours. Atop the cake, sitting on pale pink icing, was a Piyo-chan figure wearing a pair of glasses and a hat.

"Fondant? How'd you pull that off?" Syo queried.

"Masato-kun made it," Natsuki admitted.

Circling the top were hearts made of strawberries cut in half. Sitting beside the fondant figure was a small pile of blueberries and raspberries and in the center, written in piped icing, were the words  _Natsuki, Syo, Happy Birthday_ , their names in their favourite colours while  _Happy Birthday_ switched. "Natsuki, this looks amazing!"

Natsuki beamed as he pierced the surface with two candles, one each to blow out. He then took out a box of matches from his pocket and handed it to Syo.

Syo accepted the matches, sliding open the box, pulling out a single matchstick and striking the red tip across the side. He applied the flame to both candle wicks, then once lit, had Natsuki blow out the match.

The pair started to sing their birthday song, green and blue gazing into each other. When they'd finished, they initiated a countdown then blew out their candles at the same time. Once they had, they leaned over the cake, sharing a quick kiss. It was what they'd always do if they were in privacy when having a birthday cake fit for two people. 

"Happy birthday, Natsuki."

"Happy birthday, Syo-chan." Mindful not to let his arm touch the cake, he reached a hand to Syo's cheek, tenderly cupping it before closing the gap once again.

***

To Syo's delight, the cake really was made as it should be. He made a note to thank Masato for supervising while congratulating Natsuki on a job well done. The way his boyfriend beamed at the praise, complete with cheeks dusted with prideful blush, made it more than worth it.

They'd both opted to only have one slice since Syo was still under the weather, but because it was refrigerated, they could have more the next day if they so desired.

Natsuki had moved to change into his pyjamas while Syo took the opportunity to call Kaoru, unable to reach him the night before, and wish him a happy birthday, making sure to add Natsuki's blessings on his behalf. He knew Natsuki would usually rather join in the conversation, as he had in the past, but Natsuki had told him it would be better if he remade the bed for them to sleep in, suspecting Syo would get tired a lot easier that night. 

By the time the call had finished, Natsuki had joined him, two mugs of chamomile tea in his hands. "Here, chamomile tea is wonderful for helping you relax."

"Thanks." He watched Natsuki place one mug on the coffee table before handing the other mug to him. He accepted it with repeated gratitude as the older male sat beside him.

Natsuki leaned in, giving Syo a tender peck on the cheek. "I love you, Syo-chan." Another peck, then another.

Syo blushed lightly as he sipped at the tea. "Mm. Love you too."

"Is Kaoru-kun well?" he gave him yet another kiss, unable to help himself in showering his beloved Syo with affection.

"Yeah, he sends his regards. Oi, that's starting to tickle..."

"Do you want me to stop? You know you only have to say so."

"N-No, it's fine." He felt Natsuki's lips on his cheek again, then turned his head so the next kiss would land on his lips. It wasn't fair in his eyes that he was being showered with affection but hadn't been doing the same. He felt Natsuki remove the mug from his hands, heard it being placed on the coffee table, then he reached his warmed hands to the older blond's cheeks, cupping them as he nibbled on Natsuki's bottom lip. They still couldn't get too heated, he knew his heart was still a bit too tired to handle that, but there was nothing wrong with sharing at least a loving kiss.

***

It was ten in the evening when Natsuki carried a half-asleep Syo back to the bed, settling him under the covers, then slipping under to join him. He removed his spectacles, setting them aside before switching off the lamp.

Syo rested his head on Natsuki's chest, smiling at the strong heartbeat thumping in his ear. "Thanks, Natsuki. I thought today was gonna suck, being sick in bed and all, but you made it much better than it could've been. You always find a way to do that. Even when I was in hospital last year, you always found a way to make me feel more comfortable in there. You're such an awesome boyfriend, I love you so much."

His heart swelled as he tenderly kissed him atop his head again. "I'm glad I could do something for you. You've always been the dependable one, someone who would protect me if someone wronged me, someone who'd put in every effort to prevent me from getting lost, someone with enough determination for both of us. Even though you're younger than me, I've always looked up to you. Seeing you do everything you have, despite the hand life dealt you, it made me push myself to become stronger so you could depend on me too. I'll always be here for you, Syo-chan, and even if it's just to make a difficult day a little easier, I'll put in every effort. I love you, I always will. You're my precious Syo-chan."

"Natsuki..." He picked up the elder's left hand, pressing his lips to the ring settled on the third finger, the promise ring he'd purchased the year before for his birthday. He felt Natsuki do likewise, kissing the ring the older had gifted him at the same time.

"Let's go to sleep, Syo-chan. I know this isn't how it works, but I hope enough rest allows you to feel your usual vitality."

"Thanks. For everything. Good night...Natsu...ki...love...you..."

Natsuki knew Syo had fallen asleep. He tenderly brushed his fingertips across light blond strands, giving him one more kiss, before closing his eyes. "I love you too, Syo-chan. Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: The scene where Natsuki gives Syo a hot drink then proceeds to give him smooches on his cheek comes from sugary_natsukis on Twitter who allowed me to write it into my fic. Thanks for allowing me to write that scene!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
